In a commercial laundry, laundry items are transferred between washing and drying machines. Typical items of laundry include uniforms, towels and sheets. Various methods are known for loading laundry machines and for keeping batches of laundry together as they pass through the different stages of the laundering process.
A known method of transferring laundry items from a washing machine to a drying machine uses an automated shuttle conveyor that travels along a rail system. The shuttle conveyor is aligned with the opening of a washing machine, and wet laundry items are discharged into the shuttle conveyor. The shuttle conveyor is aligned with the opening of a drying machine, and the wet laundry items are transferred into the drying machine. A problem with this method is that the shuttle conveyor moves automatically and therefore represents a safety hazard within the laundry.
An alternative known method of transferring laundry items from a washing machine to a drying machine uses a manually operated cart that has a sling lining. An operative manually loads wet laundry items from a washing machine into the sling. The loaded sling is then hoisted up onto a rail system and pushed to the drying machine. The wet laundry items are transferred into the drying machine manually. A problem with this method is that the method is labor intensive, and potentially hazardous to the operative.